


Don't Take The Girl

by KittooningMalijah



Series: Don't Take The Girl [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Don't Take The Girl, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Not A Happy Ending, Songfic, Tim McGraw - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-26
Updated: 2013-07-26
Packaged: 2017-12-21 09:04:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/898444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittooningMalijah/pseuds/KittooningMalijah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Jo have known each other since they were little kids and one day, when John Winchester takes them fishing, it sets off a surprising chain of events. Inspired by the song by Tim McGraw. AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Take The Girl

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WinchesterTrencher (DisnerdingAvenger)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisnerdingAvenger/gifts).



_A little girl came through the front gate, holding a fishing pole..._

Eight year old Dean Winchester helped his father load their fishing poles into the trunk of the impala, bouncing excitedly on the balls of his feet. For the first time since Sam had been born, it would be just the two of them on a trip together - the first fishing trip they'd been on in almost five years.

Of course, for Dean, nothing ever went like he planned it to, even when it was just a simple afternoon out on the lake.

The sound of the gate around the side of the house made him spin, his eyes narrowing at the small figure of the trespasser when she came around the corner and into view, her own fishing pole in her hand. Joanna Beth Harvelle. She'd been his next door neighbor for as long as he could remember, and they were in the same thrid grade class, and they were pretty good friends, but that didn't mean he wanted her to come along on their fishing trip.

" _Dad_."

The word came out in the exact annoyed whining tone that he intended it to, causing an upset frown to pull at the corners of Jo's mouth. Her blonde pigtails seemed to droop with disappointment when it was obvious her friend didn't want her to come along. She'd gotten her mom to buy her a special pink fishing pole for the trip, and now she might not even get to use it.

"I invited Joanna to come along with us, Dean. If you don't like that, you can stay home with your mother and Sam." John Winchester's words weren't threatening, but his tone was firm in a way that flaunted his authority.

With a sigh of defeat, Dean climbed into the back seat while his father helped Jo get her fishing pole into the trunk with theirs. When they finally left, he didn't look over at the blond beside him during the entire hour long drive to the lake.

It was the best fishing trip he'd ever been on.

* * *

 

_He held her tight and kissed her lips in front of the picture show..._

Her lips were still blissfully tingling as she walked beside him toward the back of the lot where the impala was parked. Dean claimed that there was less of a chance of it getting hit way out there, but she knew it was because they could steal more kisses out where no one could see them. After a quick, almost too soft peck on the lips, they moved away from each other to get into the old car.

Jo barely made it two steps before she felt a hand cover her mouth and the barrel of a gun against her lower back, a quick whimper of terror escaping her as she squeezed her eyes shut.

"Do what I say and blondie here doesn't get hurt."

There was barely a beat before Dean started emptying his pockets, shaking his head with wide, fearful eyes. "Take anything you want. My wallet has cash and my credit card in it." The false leather skidded across the asphault to the stranger's feet as the teenager pulled the car key from his pocket. "You can have my car, just please, let her go."

His  _car_? The impala had been his dad's gift to him for his eighteenth birthday; he'd barely had it a month. He was willing to give his prized possession away to a stranger to save her?

She was released from the painfully tight hold on her the moment the metal of the key clinked against the hard ground under their feet and Jo moved quickly into the shelter of her boyfriend's arms.

He held her tightly and protectively as they watched the stranger drive away in the same car that had taken them to the lake ten years before.

* * *

 

_There's gonna be a little one and she says it's time to go..._

The blinds were drawn on the windows as Dean paced outside the hospital room. The birth had gone smoothly, hadn't it? So why couldn't he see Jo? "Mr. Winchester," the nurse's solomn tone made him spin around quickly, his eyes wide with fright and worry. "Your son will be fine, but I'm afraid your wife faced some complications during labor."

She disappeared back into the small room as he collapsed onto one of the padded chairs in the hallway. No. He couldn't lose Jo - not like this. He'd protected her from scary fish when they were kids; he'd managed to get a mugger off of her back and keep her safe by giving away his car; there had to be some way to keep her here with him.

It felt like hours before he was allowed in to see her, her sleeping face peaceful despite how ghostly pale she looked. Her skin was almost translucent, and he could see every pale vein under the thin layers of skin, the sound of a baby crying behind him not registering until he realized the nurse had left them alone. Pulling himself away from his dying wife, he turned to lift their newborn baby boy into his arms, unable to keep the small smile from his lips.

The baby had Jo's blonde hair, but those overwhelmingly green eyes that stared up at him were all his. Sitting down in the chair beside the bed, he shook his head at the child in his arms. "You need a name." Looking over his shoulder with a worried, almost panicked frown, he shakes his head again. "Something your mama would have named you. Ryan? No, she'd say it isn't southern enough. We can't name you Sam; we've already got a Sam in our family." Then, it came to him. "William." Jo would like that, naming him after her dad. "What about for a middle name?"

The sharp sound of the heart monitor flatlining draws an equally harsh screech from his son in his arms. "Jo..." Dean's voice is no more than a mournful whisper as tears prick at the backs of his eyes. He could cry now, no matter walked in. His wife, his love, was dead, and all he had left of her was the tiny baby in his arms.


End file.
